


To shine armor

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Anon is woken up by Shining Armor. What could he want this time?(Thanks to SirReal and Shadowghostalex for editing.)





	To shine armor

It’s another wonderful morning for Anon in the wonderful world of Equestria. At least that’s what he would think if something didn’t just poke him in his side. He loved mornings when he didn’t have to deal with them, but with yet another prod casting him further away from the sweet embrace of sleep he begrudgingly began to stir. At the fringes of his consciousness he swears he can hear someone calling out to him. As his mind slowly wakes, he notices the cold bite of the morning air on his face and the warmth of the blankets hugging his body.

“Hey, Anon,” a voice whispers next to him.

Anon exhaustedly groans, knowing all too well who the pony that’s calling out to him is. He wants to ignore him but he is aware that’ll just be an exercise in futility. The pony beside his bed can be rather persistent.

“What is it, Shining?” Anon asks, less than pleased.

Anon opens his eyes to see Shining lying with the top half of his body on the bed. Dammit, why does he look so cute?!

“I need your help,” he says, giving Anon large puppy eyes.

Ignoring this, Anon looks over to the clock and notices it’s five AM right now. While this would most likely piss off most people and ponies alike, this isn’t the first time Shining has come to Anon’s room asking for his help. In fact, it’s pretty much routine.

“Give me five minutes.” Anon says clutching his blankets closer, turning onto his side to go back to sleep.

Anon can hear the rustling of Shining’s armor as he gets off his bed and walks around to the other side to face him.

“Don’t be so lazy, Anon!” He then looks towards the roof in pride. “In the solar guard, we wake up before the sun rises!”

Anon lets out a grunt of frustration.

“Good for you! Because I know the sun on Celestia’s fat ass isn’t out of bed yet!”

Shining lets out a gasp. “Blasphemy!”

Fuck it, Anon is already awake and Shining isn’t going to leave him alone until he does whatever it is that he wants him to do.

“Alright, I’m up!” Anon angrily declares as he sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes a bit. “What do you want?”

Anon looks to the foot of his bed to see Shining looking at him with a large smile. Dammit, he hates how cute this stallion is.

“I need your help blowing away some cobwebs.”

Anon continues to stare at Shining for a minute before resting his face into his hands. He can’t believe this... Then again, like everything else, this isn’t out of the ordinary.

“Shining, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times. Just get a feather duster and use that!”

“But this is the princess’ old battle armor, Anon!” Shining alarmedly proclaims. “We can’t desecrate something that sacred!”

“‘Sacred?’” Anon mocks. “Shining, those two spoiled sacks of shit have never even gone into battle!”

“How could you say that, Anon!? They fought in the Great Sugar War!”

Anon gives Shining a deadpan glare. “You mean that stupid prank war they had?” Shining opens his mouth to reply, but Anon cuts him off. “Last week?”

Shining stops for a second, blankly staring at Anon for a moment before shaking away his borderline treasonous allegations.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s important.”

Anon notes the determination on Shining’s face. Well, seems like he’s not getting out of this one, as if he ever does.

“You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”

Shining smiles sweetly. “Nope! Now come on!” Shining announces, adjusting the small saddle on his back.

All Anon can do is sigh as he gets out of bed and mounts Shining. He can’t believe Shining actually makes him ride on that saddle whenever they’re together. He briefly said it was something about Anon being too slow on his two legs or something to that effect. If he gets this over with, then maybe he’ll have enough time to get back to sleep before heading to work.

* * *

It took some time but the pieces of armor are finally spider and dust free. They would’ve been damage free too if Shining didn’t freak out when a spider crawled from the armor and into his mane. The girly screams would’ve had Anon rolling on the floor if it wasn’t for the fact the stallion started crying for his help. Like, actually in tears crying. If anyone was around, they’d think someone was murdering the pony.

Well, it’s over now, as far as Anon can tell.

“Are we done here?” Anon sleepily asks.

Shining again gives Anon a large, grateful smile. It almost makes this entire endeavor worthwhile.

“Yep! Thanks for helping me, Anon. I know I can be a bit of a stickler.”

Anon waves him off. “No problem. Really.”

“Still, I appreciate it.” Shining purrs, his eyelids hanging low and his smile falling into a coquettish grin.

“U-Um... So what now?”

Shining tilts his head back and forth in a very adorable way as he pretends to mull the question over.

“Well,” Shining walks up to Anon and pushes him gently against the nearest wall. “I guess a little reward is in order,” he coos.

Oh, now this is certainly something Anon has been waiting for. While he’s a mare’s man, he can’t deny a weird feeling Shining tends to stir inside of him whenever they’re together. He doesn’t care if Shining is married, if the opportunity arises, he’ll take it.

However, before anything can happen, Shining produces a sandwich from nowhere.

“There you go!” He says with that smile of his.

Anon looks at the sandwich for a moment before accepting it with a sigh of defeat. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Shining walks off towards the door. “See you later!”

Well, isn’t this just a fine situation Anon finds himself in. A sandwich in hand and disappointment in his heart. He’s used to it at this point but perhaps one day it’ll happen. For now, a sandwich is fine too.


End file.
